the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laini Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Laini Torani Rose Storm |- | First Name Pronunciation * LAY-nee |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Princess Lama (Hates!) |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Prūmia Perzys (Heart of Fire) |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Princess of Elysium |- | Born | 1217 AD |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1217-1225 est.) | |- | Motto | One Heart One Way |- | Adopted Coat of Arms (1225 est. onwards) | |- | Motto | Beware the Calm |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.62 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Hazel |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Eldin Sunweaver (Storm) * Lyra of Elis † |- | Siblings * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm |- | Spouse(s) * Natham Myron |- | Children * Raiden Myron * Daena Myron * Visenya Myron |- | Other Family Members * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt/ Adoptive Mother (First Cousin, once removed) * Rose Storm - Great Aunt † * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Cousin/ Sister (Second Cousin) * Hector Storm - Paternal Grandfather † * Mistale Sunweaver - Paternal Grandmother † * Achilles of Myrmidon - Maternal Grandfather † * Kyra Spyros - Maternal Grandmother † * Panos of Myrmidon - Uncle * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * King Dante of Midas - Cousin * Sansa of Myrmidon - Cousin |} The daughter of the three great royal houses of Elis, Elysium and Myrmidon, Laini is the daughter of Queen Lyra of Elis and Eldin Sunweaver. Though she was born to be a royal princess of Elis, it was not to be. When she and her twin brother, Thayn, were just weeks old, a cataclysm struck their homeland. The events following saw the fall of The Kingdom of Elis, the death of their mother, grandmother and grandfather, and the beginning of an empire in Greece at the hands of Siro of Arcadia. Laini spent the first few years of her life with her uncle and his family in Myrmidon, before later asking to remain with her aunt, who she saw as a mother, and her cousins in Elysium. 'History' 'Princess of a Lost Kingdom' When she was only 6 weeks old, a great tragedy befell not only her family but the whole of Greece. One fateful morning, a mountain overlooking the beautiful capital of Elis erupted in an explosion of fire and smoke. The devastated was quick and merciless, descending upon the city as people were just rising from their beds. Laini and her twin brother, Thayn, had been with their father, grandmother and grandfather when the doom struck. During their escape from the city, sadly their grandmother was struck in the head by falling debris from the volcano and killed instantly. It was thanks to their grandfather that they were able to make it out alive and find their way to Myrmidon. The skies darkened, no matter how far they traveled, and it was clear that Elis had been demolished into a ghost city of fire and ash, the rest of Greece, and also Europe, would be affected by the chaos that was unfolding. When her grandfather decided to go to Hades to reclaim her lost grandmother, he never returned, leaving Laini and Thayn in the custody of their uncle and aunt, Panos and Samiyah of Myrmidon. Despite their tragic beginnings, the twins had a happy childhood, constantly traveling between Myrmidon and Elysium. The older Laini became, the more she preferred life in Elysium with her cousins, aunt and uncle. While Panos had been a good father figure for them while their own father struggled to recover from the loss of his wife and daughter, Laini missed the motherly and sisterly love that always was there for her in Elysium. When she was almost 8 years old, she finally put her foot down and insisted on staying in the Elven kingdom, even though this meant being separated from her family in Myrmidon, especially her brother. Gallery Pictures= LainiLittle.jpg|Laini as a child Laini5.jpg| Laini7.jpg| Laini8.jpg|Laini devastated over Torani's disappearance. Laini_&_Mithian.jpg|Partners in Crime! Laini & Mithian Laini10.jpg|Hair Nightmare! Laini9.jpg|Hair Saved! Laini was delighted with the new look Seifa had given her. Laini12.jpg|The older she became, the more she looked like her mother. Farplane_Portrait.jpg|Farplane: Lyra & Eldin with their children |-| Artwork= Laini2.jpg|Princess Laini, Seifa's adopted sister (really her Second Cousin) Emma_Roberts.jpg|Laini |-| Music= Laini's Theme|Laini's Theme Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Category:Elendili Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Elisian Category:Dragon Blood Category:Myrmidon Category:Storm Category:Spyros Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:Third Generation